Charm
A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. Charms are distinguished from transfigurations in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object does as opposed to what the object is. Basic Charms Accio * Accio summons an object to the caster. It can be used in two ways: by casting the charm, and then naming the object desired ("Accio Goblet"), or by pointing the wand at the desired object during or immediately following the incantation to "pull" it toward the user. In either case, the caster must concentrate upon the object they wish to summon in order for the charm to succeed. The caster doesn't necessarily need to know the location if they say the name of the object to be summoned. Can only summon objects and very small animals. Objects can be enchanted to prevent this spell from working on them. Alohomora * Alohomora is used to open and unlock doors. It is not effective on doors bewitched to resist this spell. The spell can also unseal doors upon which the Colloportus spell has been cast. When "Alohomora" is used, the lock/door must be tapped three times in order to unlock effectively. Arresto Momentum * Arresto Momentum is used to slow down an object or being that is moving, most often used to cushion the fall of a person or object. It should be noted that it can be used in multiple targets and in the caster himself. Ascendio * Ascendio lifts the caster high into the air or, if the caster is submerged in water or some other liquid, this spell can be used to propel him to the surface. Height limitations depend on the wizard's skill. Basic wizards can only ascend 15 feet, intermediate limit is 30 feet, advanced users can reach 50 feet, and master users can ascend up to 100 feet. Colloportus * Colloportus locks doors so that it cannot be opened manually. Also known as the "Locking Spell", it is probally most useful against Muggles because there is a known counter-charm Alohomora. Defodio * Defodio allows the user to make deep gouges appear in the targeted object. Its most common use is in digging holes/tunneling in the ground. This spell cannot be used against living beings. Depulso * Depulso is the counter-charm to "Accio", sending an object away from a certain point rather than summoning it. Unlike with the Accio spell, Depulso can banish people from a location, although no very far (about 20 yards give or take, regardless of the wizard's skill level). Diffindo * Diffindo rips, divides, and separates objects into parts similar to muggle scissors or a knife. It can cut human flesh if used inappropriately or defensively, and therefore can cause death or serious injury. Despite this, the spell is taught in second year Herbology (for cutting plant material of course). Engorgio * Engorgio causes an object or being to grow or swell in size. Basic skilled users can make the object twice its normal size, intermediate can grow an object to four times its original size, advanced can make an object ten times its normal size, and master wizards can grow an object fifty times its original size. Flagrate * Flagrate allows the user's wand to leave fiery marks. One can burn an engraving into wood and other objects or write/draw in the air where fiery letters will appear for a few seconds before disappearing again. Immobulus * Immobulus makes the target immobile and silent for a certain period of time. It works on both living beings and loud objects such as muggle burglar alarms. Impervious * Impervious makes the target repel certain substances and outside forces. This spell is useful to keep a person dry in the rain or from burning oneself on a hot stove. More advanced users can make themselves completely immune to certain substances for a short time and can manage such feats as walking on water, standing in a fire, etc. Locomotor * Locomotor is always used with the name of a target, at which the wand is pointed (e.g. "Locomotor Trunk!"). The spell causes the named object to rise in the air and move around at the will of the caster. Does not work on living beings. Lumos/Nox * Lumos creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip, like a torch or muggle flashlight. Nox is the counter-spell which turns the light off. Lumos Maxima * Lumos Maxima is a more powerful version of "Lumos", this spell shoots a ball of light at the place pointed, if the Wand is swung, and can light up an entire room. Reparo * Reparo is used to repair mundane, non-magical objects. Substances contained in the broken objects don't get back inside, so repairing a pot with dirt inside will repair the pot but any spilled dirt will remain spilled. Scourgify * Scourgify is a household charm used to clean an object such as dishes or owl cages. Can also be used on people to fill their mouth with soapy suds, a favorite of parents to use on children who swear. Sonorus * Sonorus amplifies the user's voice to be heard over a great distance. To use the spell, the user's wand must pointed toward his mouth similar to how a muggle might use a microphone. Wingardium Leviosa * Wingardium Leviosa is one of the first spells taught at Hogwarts, this spell levitates an object upward. Intermediate Charms Bombarda * Bombarda provokes small to medium explosions (up to six feet in diameter). One of this spell's uses are to blast open sealed doors or create openings in a wall. Confundo * Confundo causes a person or animated object to become highly confused. There appears to be varying degrees of inflicted confusion, ranging from tricking a person about a specific issue to making them lose all semblance of common sense, even to the point of endangering themselves. Obviously, less advanced users can only trick a person rather than turn the victim into a babbling idiot. Deprimo * Deprimo places immense pressure on the target. People will be forced to the ground, object may fracture, and if the target is the floor itself, it will give way to a large hole (10 feet deep, 6 feet in diameter). Disillusion * Disillusion causes the object to become a kind of chameleon, taking on the appearance of whatever is behind it. It is typically used to hide magical creatures or objects from Muggles, but can also be used on the wizard himself if one is trying to be sneaky. The spell is the most common way to create an Invisibility Cloak. It is possible to create such a powerful Disillusionment charm that the targets are completely invisible, but one must be a master class wizard to effectively do so. This charm lasts for up to one hour. Homenum Revelio * Homenum Revelio reveals human presences in the surrounding environment. When cast, the user will see a glowing outline of the hidden persons. It works even if a person is hidden by magical means, but does not work on magical creatures such as house-elves, goblins, etc. Silencio * Silencio renders the victim temporarily mute. It works on both Beasts and Beings, and is taught to fifth-year students at Hogwarts. In order for this charm to be most effective, the witch or wizard must move their wand using a sharp jab. Victims muted by the "Silencio" charm cannot use verbal incantations. Advanced Charms Bombarda Maxima * Bombarda Maxima is a stronger version of the bombarda spell, creating large explosions (up to twenty feet in diameter) that are capable of bringing down an entire wall. Obliviate * Obliviate is used to erase or simply hide certain memories from an individual's mind. Depending on the strength of the spell, Obliviate can either erase only a few specified memories or erase one's memory completely. It is sometimes possible to recover lost memories from the spell with the use of torture, but that usually does more harm than good. Category:Spell